A Growing Concern
Log Title: A Growing Concern Characters: Jetfire, First Aid, Starlock, and Dust Devil, Cerebros, and Tonka Location: Jetfire's Office Date: November 21th, 2019. TP: None-TP Summary: Jetfire's office gets pranked! Jetfire also learns that there are those in medical, who are not okay. As logged by ''Starlock'' <> Doctor First Aid says, "Hey Jetfire, if you're around later I need to talk to you about something. Not right now but in a while okay? No rush. I have to take care of some things in medical but I'll be around later :)" <> Jetfire says, "Acknowledged, First Aid! Let's look at our calendars and come up with a good time." <> Doctor First Aid says, "Back, sorry" <> Starlock says, "Ello Aid, doing okay?" <> Doctor First Aid says, "Doing well. Medical is clean, no problems." <> Doctor First Aid says, "what about you?" <> Starlock says, "Alright... Doing clean up myself" <> Doctor First Aid says, "Good. Good. How are you feeling?" <> Starlock says, "...A bit better." <> Doctor First Aid says, "Good good. You need someone to talk to?" <> Starlock says, "...I'd like that." <> Doctor First Aid says, "okay. you wanna come up here or me to come down there?" <> Starlock says, "Are you working?" <> Doctor First Aid says, "I'm on call right now, between emergencies." <> Starlock says, "would be easier for you then if I came over there then?" <> Doctor First Aid says, "if you'd like" <> Starlock says, "Yeah, that would be easier on you." <> Doctor First Aid says, "Its you Im worried about. Me? Im fine." <> Doctor First Aid says, "I'll come out there ok?" <> Starlock says, "..Alright, if you're sure" <> Doctor First Aid says, "its good!" <> Jetfire says, "First Aid, do you require assistance, or would you like to discuss what you were requesting now?" <> Jetfire says, "And...also, I may have a medical matter that may require a quick scan as well." <> Doctor First Aid says, "well I'll radio you and let you know. What sort of medical issues do you have? I could come do a scan." <> Jetfire says, "Mild disorientation" <> Doctor First Aid says, "When did the symptoms start? What sort of readings are you getting. I'll be by to check it . Starlock, do you want to come with?" <> Starlock says, "Ah, yeah I can come with, Sorry this happened" <> Jetfire says in frustration "Maybe within the past hour?" <> Doctor First Aid says, "don't be." <> Doctor First Aid says, "okay. Give me a radio when you are ready" <> Jetfire says, "I'm ready now" Jetfire's office is pristine, like a science officer, everything's in its right place. He certainly looks normal. No dents. But he definitely looks a tad disoriented. First Aid comes in with his medical cart, always ready in case something happens. He notices the disorientation and says. "Hello, Jetfire. Please sit down." he says. "When did all of this start?" Starlock wasn't far behind Aid, and poked her helm out from behind him, glancing around at the office. "Soo, what happened..?" Context - Dust Devil, and unwitting accomplice Cerebros went into Jet's office, and 'rearranged' his office, but in a very innovative way - most of the items that COULD be arranged, are 'mirrored' from their former states. Everything is still neat and orderly, but - just...mirrored. <> Doctor First Aid says, "Cerebros? Dust Devil? Can I ask you some questions?" Jetfire sits down and gestures Starlock in. "Starlock...greetings - please come in." He sits down and frowns "It started a little more than an hour ago - it's been a busy day, but no more so than usual. I met with the Technobots, then I met with leadership - Elita One, Ultra Magnus, and Optimus Prime, then, I met with the Aerialbots. I'm fully energized. I have no... symptoms to my knowledge..." First Aid runs a scan "And they came in and rearranged things?" he sighs. "All these pranks. They..they have to stop. They are making people anxious and someone's gonna have a fuel pump attack." Jetfire adds "Aside..." he looks around. "Now, I'm not going nuts, but... it's like... I feel like 'everything's shifted." He points to one of his servers "I know I have that server there on the other side...but...everything...seems..." He looks around. "Wait..." He gets up... "May I?" First Aid pauses. "I never said nuts. I said anxious. That sort of thing may have issues. Lemme take a look okay?" he asks. <> Dust Devil says, "Of course First Aid" Jetfire frowns "Wait..." GAME: Jetfire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Jetfire gets up and gestures "Wait here..." He walks out into one of his many 'collaboration' rooms - and looks around. Sure enough, normalcy returns. Everything that he expects to be - is - right in its proper place. He comes back to his office and looks around, deducing what happened. "Understood...apparently, I owe you and Starlock an apology for wasting your time." <> Doctor First Aid says, "You guys mean well. And its good to see you having fun but...you gotta be more careful with your pranks. You're going to give someone a spark attack and I'm really concerned." First Aid blinks. "Someone's messing with you." he crosses his arms. "This kinda thing has to stop. Its not your fault, Jetfire." <> Dust Devil says, "What's goin on First Aid?" <> Doctor First Aid says, "I think you know. Jetfire is having some issues." Jetfire frowns. "Dust Devil...WAS here earlier...with Cerebros." He looks at First Aid. "Again, I apologize - but since you are here - did you want to discuss the item you wanted to discuss with me?" Starlock waves a hand. "S'fine...One time someone replaced my desktop with a screenshot of my desktop and couldn't figure out why nothing was working for hours." She'd sigh, rubbing her nose bridge. She then raised a ridge at First Aid. "Errm want me to pop out then were you two can talk?" She'd ask, pointing to the door. <> Dust Devil says, "He looked like he was a bit distracted when we went to drop off that note to Wheeljack" First Aid pauses. "I was just worried about Starlock here. She has had some problems with isolation and PTSD. I'm really concerned about that too. And now I'm concerned about this situation too." he rubs his nose ridge. <> Doctor First Aid says, "Im not sure whats going on. Im sorry." <> Dust Devil says, "Did something happen ta Jetfire?" <> Doctor First Aid says, "hes showing signs of either hallucinations or a prank. you and cerebros were mentioned." <> Doctor First Aid says, "if it is a prank, please come clean." Jetfire nods and focuses his attention on Starlock. "Starlock, I'm so sorry you are feeling this way - " He gestures for a seat. "Sit, please." <> Dust Devil says, "What is it he says he saw? Maybe we can help?" <> Doctor First Aid says, "Jetfire, do you want him to help? I don't want to force anything." <> Jetfire says, "Dust Devil - I think I know why I felt the way I did - my office was 'rearranged' - but in a very innovative way - the objects were set to 'mirror' their original place. You were in the command area when this happened..." <> Dust Devil says, "Soooo how does this become a Hallucination? Maybe I'm missing something here." GAME: Jetfire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Jetfire nods to First Aid. "First off, I believe I know what happened - my place is definitely out of order..." He adds "I believ this is what's called a 'prank' - I will do with this in due time. Starlock, on the ohter hand, is a very 'real' concern - we should address this first." <> Jetfire says, "There's no hallucinations - everything is fine. Dust Devil - my office. First thing tomorrow morning. Don't be late." <> Jetfire says, "Bring Cerebros as well." <> Doctor First Aid says, "I gotta ask" <> Doctor First Aid says, "How was Cerebros talked into this?" <> Doctor First Aid says, "was this by the same guy who yells at him for making inappropriate choices? Because. If so. There's gonna be problems. Just because Im normally quiet doesn't mean I can't go full ratchet." <> Dust Devil says, "Hours of coercive persuasion using highly refined techniques honed to cause strenuous mental fatigue of the most gruesome manner..." First Aid rolls his optics. "Somethings out of order." <> Doctor First Aid sighs. <> Doctor First Aid says, "I'm gonna go for a drive okay?" <> Cerebros says, "It was no...'trickery' or 'persuasion' - I had full knowledge of my actions, and Jetfire, I am SO incredibly sorry for my actions. First Aid, I am so sorry - I am sorry for the inconvenience I've caused both you and Jetfire. Please - please forgive me."" <> Dust Devil says, "Gah no! You broke during the interrogation!" <> Doctor First Aid says, "And Cerebros? Get down off the cro... I mean. Its not your fault. Stop blaming yourself" Jetfire nods calmly "It was a sophomoric prank, First Aid." He gestures to Starlock. "If you have to vent, I can understand, but as long as Starlock is here - I would like to help with what's ailing her." He gives a compassionate look at Starlock. "Although, if it's PTSD-related, I'm certain the answer will not be anything quick." <> Dust Devil says, "Jetfire should Cerebros wear a blindfold tomorrow or will the firing squad be blindfolded instead." Starlock flinched hearing First aid, ohh parlty wishing she'd just gone, but she's here, and dealing with this now, so, she takes in a deep vent to try and calm herself down. She does take a seat though, and crossed her arms and sighs. "...Yeah, no, none of it's going to be quick nor easy.. I've always had PTSD and Depression issues, I just... Don't' try to call attention to it, and control it best I can to work cause.." She'd spin her rest and glanced to the door. "....People need help." <> Jetfire says, "Cerebros will help put EVERYTHING back to its place. You, Dust Devil... will help clean our ducts." Jetfire nods. He says calmly "May I close the door so we all can have a bit of privacy?" First Aid does not anger easy, but his fists clench. "No. I'm allright." he says, gritting his dentat behind his mask. "I'd love to help with starlock." he calms down quickly. Professional time. "Sounds good, Jetfire. Thank you. I'd like to see to this too." <> Doctor First Aid says, "Im not going to address that. Thank you jetfire." <> Dust Devil snickers, "Yes sir!" Jetfire waits for Starlock to give him permission to close the door - who knows, maybe an open door will put Starlock more at ease. Starlock gives a nod. "Go for it." She'd say, trying to calm herself down from hearing the coms, pinching her nose bridge. "...Did he seriously try to lie to Aid?" She'd just ask flatly. > Tonka says, "Busssteeed. " <> Dust Devil says, "TonkaBRo! Now I might actually fine your hidden base in the ductwork!" <> Tonka says, "You think you can... different from actually finding it!" <> Doctor First Aid says, "Im not yelling. Its just..." <> Doctor First Aid says, "nevermind." <> Dust Devil says, "Hey Tonka..can you come show Cerebros how you crawl into people's bodies and take over them?" First Aid tilts his head. "Do you guys want me here? I Mean its confidential regardless. We care for you and want to know whats wrong.." <> Doctor First Aid says, "Dusty, you sound bored" <> Doctor First Aid says, "Why dont you patrol." Jetfire shuts the door and turns around to Starlock and says in a calm tone "'I' will handle Cerebros and Dust Devil." He gestures to Starlock "You are more of a concern to me." He looks at First Aid, and Starlock. "And, as much as I hate to pull rank, because I outrank you both, I am calling that issue resolved, so we can focus our full attention on Starlock." He looks over at the two. "Any objections?" <> Tonka says, "I smell a setup..." <> Dust Devil says, "Probably wants me to do a geographical survey of Tarn." <> Cerebros says, "Peoples bodies, or Cybertronian bodies?" <> Doctor First Aid says, "signing off. Radio me if theres an emergency." <> Doctor First Aid says, "" <> Tonka says, "Cybertronian... I have a knack of getting inside and tapping into their neural network. I can make them dance, hit themselves, run into a wall.. it's fun." <> Dust Devil says, "Your body...it's really cool...well unless he does it to you." <> Dust Devil says, "Seriously though, I'd love fer Cerebros ta meet my big bro...."" "None from me.. and I'm okay with you staying Aid, you know why." She'd smile tiredly over at him. Jetfire looks on at Starlock. "I've noticed you've been exhausted lately." He looks at First Aid. "I'll get this out of the way - given the fact that you work with patients, and you yourself aren't 100 percent, are you currently working? If so, I may have to STRONGLY request a leave of absence for you while you get treated." He waves a hand. "If work helps, I'm sure Scales and First Aid can put you on light duty." First Aid nods "I do." He says quietly. "Light duty is great, but I think. we need to work out the problem. Is something making this worse?" he asks. Jetfire nods and looks at Starlock "Yes, my apologies - there are some Autobots who feel 'work' is part of their therapy, but some who we would STRONGLY recommend full rest," He nods to Starlock. "Given your situation, I would recommend that later." "I've.. not actually been in the medical bay a lot this past month if you look over my sign in sheet." She'd sigh. "I've just.. been going off to do clean up in Harmonex.." She'd admit with a frown. "I'm the type of person that throws herself into work to distract herself from things." She'd rub at one of her temples. "Pretty sure If I stopped I'd not be able to get going again." She'd mumble. "After that whole mess of Dust Devil /yelling/ at Cerebros in the medical bay, and I can only presume, not giving scales the full story had her yell at me, I just..." she'd gesture to nothing. "Been avoidant and staying away." GAME: Jetfire FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Jetfire nods and vents. "I appreciate your concern - and...while I'm not a psychiatrist, would it be safe to assume that there's a bit more going on than just the incident in the repair bay? Could this reaction been as a response to something else that you've been dealing with before?" First Aid mutters. "Yelling at him and then getting him involved in pranks.." hs sighs. "Sorry. Im not a psychiatrist but Im the closest thing we have and.. Jetfire, you're right." he sounds about ready to come apart at the seams himself. Poor Jetfire. Jetfire looks at both Starlock and First Aid. He says in a somewhat sterner tone to First Aid "We are not talking about Cerebros - that matter has been resolved." He looks at Starlock. "Most mental ailments are a.) common, b.) require cognative therapy, and c.) require some form of medication." He looks at Starlock "Have you been formally diagnosed?" First Aid nods "Understood, sir." he says, taking out his datapad. "I can check for a formal diagnosis. I just figured it was a good idea to let you know about this." his voice becomes very distant. Starlock thinks a moment. "Not sure... Maybe? I know I've had to deal with this for millions of years after..." She'd frown and glanced to aid and then back to Jetfire. "...I've been getting alot more angry of late because of Dust Devils lying, like with the whole mess with /how/ I was trying to boot him out of the medical bay after Inferno or.. was It Red Alert? gave me permission to boot him out of medical by calling security, before he went back to Dust Devil form Stormfront, and then played the whole amisa card of not remembering, but just /recently/ admitted to remembering something as Stormfront, so that angered me because everyone was going up one side me and down another because 'oh he doesn't remember' and now that was apparently /bullshit/." She'd start grinding her denta in almost in response. "..I don't take well to being lied too... and I think.. resentment is growing because it seems people let dust Devil run around higgly-piggly." "And...Yes. My file is.. sort of private but if you look in there you'll see a... number of things that will suddenly make alot of sense of things." GAME: Jetfire PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Jetfire nods evenly. "Understood... I will say this - for...whatever reason Stormfront's presence occurred - when he disappeared - or reformed back into Dust Devil..." He waves a hand "However this played out, they should be treated as separate entities - one had no effect on the other - " He adds for empasis "On this specific time - one was gone, one was here." He adds "Now, in relation to you being lied to - that is absolutely inexcusable." He sighs "Starlock, Red Alert - you are both valued - and we desperately need both of you in the repair bay - but we all need you 100 percent - and we will take every measure we can to get you to that point." He adds "And if it takes a long time, so be it." First Aid pulls up Starlock's file, being oddly quiet. "So lets get some history up.." he says quietly, tapping away. "Lets see where this begins and how to address it." First Aid offers "I think its helpful just. You know. If someone lets her know they care." Jetfire frowns slightly "EVERYONE cares here for one another, First Aid. Especially in the medical bay." He rubs his chin thoughtfully. First Aid nods "I know. I just..I want Starlock to know it too, you know?" he says softly. Jetfire gets up and goes to his own terminal - given that it's pretty easy to find, even if it's misplaced. He activates a scanner and suddenly, a small globe hovers over First Aid. He looks at First Aid and says "Link up to this scanner, and do a self-diagnostic test, First Aid." First Aid blinks. "Wait..self diagnosis?" he sounds surprised. "No no I'm just saying for Starlock here." He almost seems panicky for a moment. "Im fine." He says. "Im showing on the file, high anxiety, almost red alert levels, depressions, some net damage.. "I understand..." She'd huff, but smiled up at Aid tiredly and lifted a hand over to him, she then lifted a ridge at First Aid and Jetfire. "Mmm?" She'd tilt her head. She'd then flinch at the mention of the net damage and cringed. Jetfire nods and says "I want to be sure you're also not suffering from anxiety, First Aid." He adds calmly "That wasn't a request." GAME: Jetfire PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. First Aid admits "Maybe a little. It's always stressful around here. What about you sir?" he asks, always putting others first. "There's been a lot going on. The fallen. The zombies. The attack. And just the busy time of the year for human emergencies." Jetfire looks at Starlock "And Red Alert's levels...sadly, were undiagnosed, and now he's in that state, most likely permanently - I don't want you suffering from the same fate." He looks at Starlock and says calmly "There are some...stabilizing medications - they are more to 'level' out the highs and lows." Jetfire frowns through his faceplate and says "I won't ask again, First Aid - you're stalling. Perform the self-diagnostic scan." He adds evenly "And I'm optimal, but thank you for your concern." First Aid nods "That was the sort of thing I was concerned about." He says. "Thank you Jetfire.." he runs the scan. He's coming back with high stress levels himself, from more than a few sleepless nights and high stress emergencies. Its just his line of work, as far as hes concerned. "Allright. You know I work best when I'm helping others" Starlock couldn't help but give Aid a look that clearly stated 'you tried' to her partner, she saw it too Aid, you tried, you really did. The read outs didn't surprise her though, First aid was an EMT after all... LAck of sleep also didn't surprise her, she knew how Aid used to only take 4 hours naps. "...I wouldn't mind, I know what I was getting into with a high stress job with being a military medic just.." She'd sigh. "Didn't want to bring it up for people to treat me /different/ because I wasn't.. on high of a performance as they were, or get accused of lying when I wanted to admit I wanted help, or lose my job...And then the whole mess with Pharma.." She'd pinch her nose bridge. "...I just.. kept silent and dealt with it." First Aid pauses. "Starlock. I'm gonna be honest." He says. "I'd rather have you around then twenty Pharmas. You are different. You think different. That doesn't make you any less of a medic, any less of an asset to the team." Jetfire looks at First Aid's readings "First Aid...do you think it is wise to repair another Autobot when that Autobot has operated on little to no sleep for two straight days?" Jetfire looks at Starlock. "And, your illness, it's just as valid as one who has lost their arm, or had their neutral circuitry badly damaged. If someone treats you differently, it's our job to ensure that isn't the case. The burden should not solely be on you." He adds "Having said that, Beachcomber is incredibly empathetic and capable. Would you be willing to talk to him for a few hours a week?" He adds "We can taper off your conversations later if you do desire, but for now - " First Aid knows its been a lot more then two. "No, sir." He says softly. "I'm going to download some psychological programs." he offers. "We need..someone who can handle these things around here." Starlock snkrs. "Fairly I'd rather myself around then /that/ holy crap, I'm saying that as, I'm pretty sure I'd find myself pretty insufferable." She'd laugh, and sighs. "I'd actually been seeing Rung regularly, before I got assigned off planet all those years ago." She'd then point out, her sessions with him should also be in there. She'd then flinch hearing the mention of sleep, but takes a vent to calm herself... Some, sort of relife there.. Why had she been so scared before to mention again? She was just glad someone finally noticed. "Alright Jetfire.. I've uh, not met Beachcomber." Jetfire nods. He looks at First Aid. "As for you, I don't have control over medical protocols, but I will be speaking directly to Ratchet and Wheeljack, and will be demanding a two-day medical leave for you First Aid until you can get caught up on your rest cycles." First Aid nods "If you insist." he says. "I can take some time to relax. I'll talk to Groove too. He know how. Hey Starlock. Thats someone else you can talk to . My brother groove is super chill too. Hes easy to talk to when you need to destress." Starlock nods at Aid... She silently smiles up at him. "Thanks.." She'd say softly, getting up and leaned on him. First Aid hugs Starlock. "I'm glad that happened." he blinks. "Well. You have new medication and I have a couple days off. What do we do?" Starlock gave pause in thought. "...How about a proper date then?" She'd chuckle. "We Never really did get that.." First Aid nods "We didn't did we." He smiles under his mask. "Where would you like to go?" "I have /no idea/ what's around now given things are rebuilding." She'd chuckle. "Going to need to show me around~" She'd smile. First Aid pause.s 'I dont get out myself. Hey. we could always spend time listening to the crystals. But I bet you get tired of them." "I'd.. love too, you never did get to hear them right?" She'd ask, trying to remember. "....Maybe get something to eat too?" She'd smile at that. "Would have to go else were first for that though." First Aid shakes his head. "No I didnt. We could go to the rollout. Or Macaddams..." he says. "Maccs is still around?" She'd ask with some raised optic ridges and huhs. "...I'd like to support Encore if that's okay~ I'm sure he's got some good food." She'd smile. First Aid nods "Yeah it is. Im not sure if its open or not. But I know the Rollout is. Lets go to the Rollout and get some grub." He says. Category:2019 Category:Logs